JeanLogan Drabbles
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Really short drabbles. My fist English story. Be gentle is my first time Read and Reviwe please
1. Chapter 1

_Really short drabbles. __JEAN/LOGAN!  
__My __English is NOT perfect… if something's wrong (and I know there are many mistakes) please let me know.. so… enjoy! I did my best haha =D and give me some review please  
____They__'re NOT mine.. They're from Marvel_

* * *

Inspired by some Nickelback song… (Good Times Gone)

Logan was lying on the ground. He was waiting for her. He was about to fall asleep when her scent filled his lungs. Logan opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him, with the big golden phoenix on her chest and black leather jeans. Her hair was on fire and she just smiled. Logan raised his hand and pull Jean's wrist. She fell on his lap.

"I missed ya like hell, darlin'…" he said smiling.

Without saying a word she got closer and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I am here now, and I missed you too, Logan," she said softly.

"It's been a really long time, Red." He said while he hugged her tightly. Jean rested her head on his chest, unbuttoned his shirt and listened to his heartbeat. She made circles on his naked chest and smiled.

"I've been watching you, Logan," she said smiling too.

"I saw you so alone… and sad… I knew I needed to come back to make you smile." And he smiled.

"Just thinkin' of you makes me smile."

He turned to be on top of her and smelled slowly her scent. Now they were together again. They can be happy forever.

"Let's have fun while we can."

Phoenix kissed him and the both forget about the world.

* * *

Song: Misguided Ghosts.. - ..Paramore..

"I'm so sorry, Logan. But please. I have to go..." said a very weak Jean to her husband.

She was lying on the ground, wounded and the entire place was full of blood.

"No, Jean, you don't! You have to stay!" he was so desperate. "Please, Jean, you can't leave me! I need you! I need you!" he said with tears on his eyes.

But she was bleeding, they were on a very big fight and she was dying. "I'm sorry, but I can't..."

"No! Don't say that… Hank will help… they will come and… Warren will help you, but please…"

"Love, I'm too weak.. I can't' even breathe..." she raised her head using all her strength and kissed him softly.

"I don't have enough time… when they arrive I'll be already death… I have to go," said the redhead with tears on her eyes. Logan hugged her and they heard a big explosion.

"I can't let you go"

"I'll be back, Logan" she said almost without air. "it won't be the same, you know that" said Logan taking her face on his hands.

"I promise you, I'll come back ok?" she gave him hope. But they both knew it wont be the same again.

"Now kiss me before they get in here again" she said and pulled him closer. "I love you" he said and kissed her with all his soul. The best kiss they ever had.

"I love you too, Logan. Please, be happy" she said before closing her eyes… forever…

* * *

..Whole lotta love.. - ..Led Zeppelin..

"Happy birthday, darlin'!" said Logan to the redhead as he entered the kitchen. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Logan," she smiled for the first time on that day and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you were on Canada…" said to him and took his hand softly.

"I was," he said smiling. "But I wouldn't miss this day for nothin'" he was hiding something on his back.

"I brought ya somethin'" he smiled and showed a little box. Logan opened it in front of her. It had a silver necklace with a heart-shaped ruby on it.

"Oh, Logan. This is so beautiful. How did you…?"

"Shhh, no questions," he said and put his finger on her lips. "I knew you wanted it" he added with a smile. "`Ro told you, didn't she?" she asked with a funny smile. They both laughed.

"Just... don't tell her I told you," said Logan and hugged her one more time. "Besides, I came to see how you party ends"

"Ends?" she asked smiling. "Who said is gonna end? With you here I can continue _my_ party all night long" she grabbed her hair and turn so Logan can put her gift on.

"You know.. I can give ya anythin' you want," he said with a seductive tone.

"Anything?" she asked. Turn around and stare at him. Face to face. _Sounds like fun_, she added in her mind.

"Logan…" she said seriously. "Anything" he answered. Jean got closer and kissed him. He reacted a little bit late but kissed her too.

"I want you" she said low, and bit his earlobe.

"Tonight," she added. "as a birthday present." Both smiled.

"Why not now?" Logan asked. "The party hasn't started yet..."

Both got upstairs and Jean got the best birthday present ever.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

_(i think watching Heroes makes me insane)  
I'll write (if u want) three more. Reviews anyone? Please i miss them!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second and last chapter of this drabble thing. My English is not perfect, so please… correct me if im wrong. Thank you for reading. _

* * *

..Escape to the stars.. - ..Cinema Bizarre

"Escape with me Logan," said the redhead and grabbed his hands. "What?" he asked confused and turned around to see her face.  
"Come with me," she added. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"  
"Look, I'm tired, and I'm sick of this entire x-men thing. Why don't you and I escape together?" Logan gave her a very confused look. "I don't understand," he said.

"Ok, listen. I've realized that I'm really in love with you and… and just wanna escape. Start again. A new life. With you," she said a little desperate.

"And Scott?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "Fuck Scott. I'm sick of him, I hate the team and this mansion. I'm going out of this place, would you come?"

"Red, ya know it's all I want in this world, but yer scarin' me…" he said and caressed her chin. He made her look him in the eyes. "What the hell's wrong? I know you have somethin' tell me what is it…"

She just stayed there quiet. She stared at him. He always knew when something was wrong with her. He knew her better than her own boyfriend. Logan always knew when she was not ok… and right now she wasn't ok.

A tear fell down her cheek. Then another, and another one. Suddenly her face was buried on Logan's chest as he hold her tightly. She started crying desperately.

"I hate him!" she said. "He cheated," she said breathless. Logan was about to explode. He was containing all his anger. He just wanted to rip Scott's head off.

"God, I hate him so much Logan, I'm sorry," Jean was just not OK, and Logan was always there to support her, to help her.

She continued crying for a couple of minutes. And then she just stayed still, calmed. She dried the tears from her eyes and without looking at his eyes she told him:

"I'm sorry, this is so stupid, I wasn't thinkin… but thank you, Logan.. You know… What I said was true," "What?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"That I love you,"

Yeah, he was always there for her, and they love each other, why couldn't they live happily together?

"Do ya still wanna scape, darlin'?"

* * *

…Whoa… - Paramore

"What do you mean with last time?" asked Jean angry to Logan but he didn't answer, he was locked on his bathroom. She started knocking the door, but he still not open. So she opened it with her mind. He was washing his face. "Explain it!" she said angrier. "Calm down," he said and pass through to sit on his bed. "I said is the last time you'll ever see me, whats the fuckin' problem?" he asked without looking at her. That just made her angrier. "Why?" she asked.

"Why? 'Cause I'm finally leavin' this place!" he was moving around the room, taking things from his drawers to put them on his bag.

"I mean why are you leaving, stupid." She said angrier. He waited a minute to giver her an answer just making her want to hit him on the head.

"I'm not used to stay in the same place for a long time, darlin'."

"I want you to stay…" she began.

"Is that an order? 'Cause I'm not used to obey either…"

"Is not an order, I just don't want you to go," she said sadly.

Jean then got closer to him to watch him directly in the eyes.

"Can you stay?" she asked and caressed his cheeks.

"Why would I want to stay?"

With her mind she pushed him to the bed and sat on him. She pulled his face closer and added:

"I'll make you never want to leave.. why don't you think about it and answer again in the morning?" she told him and kissed him wildly.

* * *

..loose control – evanescence..

They were on the same room. On Jean's bed. Agter having a big fight, Logan was triying to solve the problem. Or at least he was trying to apologize.

He was there, close to her. Face to face. She didn't talk. Logan raised a hand and caress her cheek softly.

"Jeannie…" he whispered.

"Stop it" Jean told him without looking at him. Logan got closer. They could feel each others breath on their faces. Too close. He was too close. And Jean was uncomfortable. She wasn't moving. "Please, don't" she said.

"What? Im not doing anythin', darlin'."

"Logan, please get out" she said. She knew she was about to loose control. If their eyes met she would loose it completely. She couldn't resist, not to Logan's steel-blue eyes.

"Or what?" he teased. Jean looked at him angry. It was a dare. But it was impossible to resist, she lost it…

She couldn't resist, so she got closer and kissed him gently no his lips. But Logan was smarter and grab her from the back of her head and her waist and kissed her wildly. He slowly took her to the bed and rested her there. He soon was on top of her without complaining. She wasn't able to stop.

Jean knew that she had to loose control.

She needed it.

* * *

..Cloud Nine – Evanescence..

Jean knew that her relationship with Scott was over but she wasn't sad at all. Relief, it was relief what she felt when they broke up last night.

Now she was free and she needed to move on.

"I've been thinking, Logan. And I'm sorry I didn't believed you, but now I now you were right about him…"

Logan, who was in front of her, put a finger on her lips and stopped her with a sweet smile.

"Let's not talk 'bout him, Red," he told her.

Scott had cheated on Jean an she was in love with Logan now. So she was going to start her new life with a real man.

"Make me forget," she told him and got closer. Logan kissed her and they laid on their new bed.

* * *

_So, I hope u like them, and as u can see it was supposed to be 3 and 3, but I found this last one and decided to add it __into the mix. =)_

_Reviews, please??_

_-Zuzu. _


End file.
